Grow Up
by Aniron2
Summary: Wendy has grown up and had a daughter named Jane, Jane has grown up and had a daughter named Margaret, and Margaret has grown up and had three children, Abby Devin and Alice. Abby is now meeting Peter pan for the first time, and maybe even for the last.


Grow Up  
  
Abby awoke in the early morning to that the nursery window had been left open. She climbed out of bed and walked slowly to the window, "That's funny," Abby muttered "I thought mother had closed it before she and father left." Abby carefully looked over the edge of the window sill and onto the garden below. There was nothing there, she looked up, and there was nothing there. But had she been expecting something, a bird maybe but was that what she was looking for? Abby pulled her head back into the room, her parted to let a small sigh out. She reached up and closed the window locking this time. Abby walked past her brother and sister's beds, she gave them a small smile as they lay asleep. She got back into her bed laid down and soon was asleep again.  
  
The window started to rattle, but Abby did not wake, nor did Alice or Devin. The window rattled a bit more, not one of the children woke. The lock on the window opened slowly, and the window opened, the moon shown through the window casting a shadow of a boy on the nursery floor. The boy looked around the room, at the sleeping children she gave a sly grin and walked over to Abby's dresser. He started to go through it, "Where is it?" just then a small glowing ball of light came flying through the window and hovered over the boy's shoulder. "Tink, you said she put it in here." He said angrily, the ball of light spoke, "She did she did Peter." The boy frowned, "go look over there." He demanded, the ball of light flew across the room and searched through Devin's drawer. As Peter looked through the dresser, he knocked over a small statue on top; it fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
With a gasp Abby sat straight up in her bed, Peter flew right to the ceiling. Abby stood up and walked around; she walked over to the lamp and turned it up. Abby gave a small shriek as she saw the boy on the ceiling. Peter stared at Abby and cocked his head, "Margaret." he muttered quietly his eyes fixed on Abby. Abby's eyes were wide in fright, "Excuse me," she choked out, "But, I am not Margaret. Margaret is my mother's name." Peter frowned and floated back down to the floor, "But, you have to be Margaret." He said simply. "Well, I'm not. My name's Abby." Abby said walking cautiously toward the boy. "I'm Peter Pan. Surely you have hard all about me." Peter said with pride, but Abby shook her head. "No, I haven't." "But, Margaret must have told you about me." Peter said crossing his arms. Abby lowered her head, "My mother died when I was 5 years old. I don't remember her anymore." Peter's mouth dropped open slowly, "Dead? She is dead?" "Yes, she died while giving birth to Alice, my young sister." Abby said pointing at the bed in the far corner of the room. Peter sank to the floor, "But I told her I'd come back for her." "I'm sorry, but did you know my mother?" Abby asked lowering herself to his level, "You mean you have never heard of me? Peter Pan?" the growing ball of light had come flying back over to Peter. Abby stood up, "What's that?" Peter looked over her shoulder, "Oh that's Tinkerbelle. She's my fairy." Peter said smiling, Abby smiled in disbelieve; "But there ar-"Peter covered Abby mouth with his hand, "NEVER say that, every time someone does, a fairy somewhere drops down dead." Tink nodded and crossed her arms. "Sorry." Abby said, she looked at the ground then back to Peter, "Why are you here?"  
Peter ignored her and went back to looking, "Peter, why are you here?" Abby repeated. Peter continued to look but said, "I'm looking for my kiss. Margaret had it; Tink said she put it in a drawer last time." Abby shook her head, "A kiss?" Peter stopped and turned to Abby, "Don't you know what a kiss is?" Abby blushed, she did know what a kiss was and she had been waiting a long time to get a proper one from a boy. "Ye-yes, I do. You may giv-give me one if you like." Abby said shuffling her feet nervously, Peter smiled.  
  
Abby leaned forward and closed her eyes. Peter looked around, "Umm." He said looking for something to give her. Just then Tink came flying in front of Peter holding a leaf. "Thanks, Tink." He muttered taking it from her; Peter smiled held the leaf out to Abby. Abby still had her eyes closed, Peter cleared his throat. Abby opened her eyes and looked at the leaf in confusing, but not wanting to hurt his feelings she took it. "I guess I must give you one now." She said, "If you wish it." Peter replied. Abby smiled and started to look around for something to give him, she thought giving a present was a kiss where he came from. It didn't make much sense to Abby but she'd play along. "Here, Peter." Abby said handing Peter a small plastic ring. Peter gladly took it, "I must go now." He was flying over to the window. "Peter!" Abby said urgently, "Why are you leaving? Haven't you found what you were looking for?" Peter turned back and held up the ring, "I got my kiss, I must go now." "Don't go Peter, please." Abby said teary eyed, why did she feel so sad about him leaving? She had only just met him 20 minutes ago. Peter walked over to Abby, "Come with me." He said. Abby was taken aback by this, "To where?" "To Neverland." "Is that where you live?" Abby asked, "Yes, we'll fly away to Neverland." Peter said grabbing Abby's hand, "But I can not fly Peter." She said fearfully, "I'll surely fall." "I can teach, and away we go." Abby looked back at her brother and sister, "My, family." She muttered, "Come away with me, where you'll never have to grow up." Peter whispered in Abby's ear. Abby looked back at him, "Never grow up?" Peter smiled, "Yes never grow up. To remain a kid and have fun forever." "Forever is a very long time, Peter. I don't know if I could remain a kid for that long." Abby said walking back over to her bed. Peter followed her flying through the air, "But, you would never be a grown up. You would never have to work, or go to school again."  
  
Abby smiled at the thought of never going back to school again, but then she thought of her friends, "I'm sorry Peter but I have to go to school." Peter floated back to the ground, and stepped back. "I want to grow up Peter; you can do more things when you are grown up." Peter had a look of sheer horror on his face. "No." "I wish to be grown up; being a kid isn't any fun. Everyone says you are too small to do this, or do that." Peter looked as if he were about to throw up, Tink came and landed on his right shoulder "But, they will send you to work. You should have no fun at that." Peter said, Abby stood up, "Stay here." Peter didn't reply, he only looked at the ground then to the window. "Please Peter. Me and you can grow up together." "No I will NOT grow up!" Peter yelled, waking Alice and Devin from their sleep. "What's going on?" Devin said sitting up in his bed, "And who are you?" Alice yawned and finally caught eye of Peter, "Are you a burglar?" Abby walked over to her brother and sister, "This is Peter Pan." Abby said, Alice stood up and ran over to Devin. "He's scary Devin." She said in her tiny meek voice. Peter put his hands on his hips, "Abby if you wish to grow up I shall bother you no more." Peter said flying out the nursery window; Abby got up and ran over to the window. "PETER!" Abby yelled, Devin and Alice got up and ran over to their sister and looked out the window. "PETER! COME BACK! PLEASE!"  
  
But he did not come back, Peter never came back. Abby never found out much about Peter, except he lived in a place called Neverland, had a fairy named Tinkerbelle, and he never ever wanted to become a man. Abby did grow up, but she never forgot Peter. Every time something casted a shadow on the floor of her house she looked up in hope it was Peter, but it never was. Every time Abby heard the tinkering of little bells, she looked around for Tinkerbelle; but it was not her. Abby had only known Peter for about an hour, but she still felt for him, and she could help but wonder if he felt for her too. Every night before she would go to bed Abby would take out the kiss Peter gave her when she was young, a small brown leaf and admirer it. And she always left her bedroom window open, just incase Peter Pan decided to return.  
  
The End 


End file.
